imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Beatdown Wolves
Info The Beatdown Wolves started out as normal and fierce wolves. These wolves befriended the Beatdown Leader and teamed up with him to create the Beatdown Gang. After helping their ally, the Beatdown Leader and his gang turned them into mutated, but greater versions of themselves. The Beatdown Wolves had a hard time controlling their new powers before some of the Beatdown Leader's allies, including Sniff, trained and tamed them. With their help, the wolves became more useful for the Beatdown Gang. Scar and War Mongol are both the Beatdown Leader's pets and longtime companions. They are some of the best Beatdown Wolves in the pack. These wolves have been great enemies to the VX Super Force and they have helped the Beatdown Gang take on many other foes. With the Beatdown Wolves, the gang might one day be victorious against the VX Super Force and their friends. Members Scar Real Name: Scar Status: Villain Occupation: The Beatdown Leader’s long time pet; assault creature of the Beatdown Gang; mutant wolf Powers/Abilities: Super strength; quick agility; little endurance; super animal senses; great vision and intelligence; can jump very high. White Fang Real Name: White Fang Status: Villain Occupation: Assault creature and pet of the Beatdown Gang; mutant wolf Powers/Abilities: Generation of cold temperatures; cold air breath; super strength; quick agility; little endurance; super animal senses; great vision and intelligence. Bloodlust Real Name: Bloodlust Status: Villain Occupation: Assault creature and pet of the Beatdown Gang; mutant wolf Powers/Abilities: Super strength; quick agility; invulnerable; super animal senses; great vision and intelligence; can grow his teeth and claws before shrinking them back to normal. War Mongol Real Name: War Mongol Status: Villain Occupation: Assault creature and pet of the Beatdown Gang; mutant wolf; the Beatdown Leader’s second long time pet and brother of Scar Powers/Abilities: He is much bigger than the other Beatdown Wolves; super strength; quick agility; invulnerability; great intelligence and vision; super animal senses; generation of energy; can fire energy from his mouth; can jump very high. * Thornies: Horned Beatdown Wolves. * Strike Bites: Black, gray, and indigo colored wolves with higher physical qualities, super leaping, and energy breath. Lightning Wolves Real Names: Jolt and Bolt Status: Villains Occupation: Surgeant’s pets; assault creatures of the Beatdown Gang; twin mutant wolves Powers/Abilities: Generation of electricity; super speed; super strength; invulnerable; electricity absorption; flight; lightning blasts from mouth; super animal senses; great vision and intelligence. Sam Real Name: Sam Status: Villain Occupation: Assault creature and pet of the Beatdown Gang; mutant wolf Powers/Abilities: Super strength; quick agility; little endurance; super animal senses; great vision and intelligence. Spiky-Hair Real Name: Spiky-Hair Status: Villain Occupation: Ridgar’s pet; assault creature of the Beatdown Gang; mutant wolf Powers/Abilities: Spiky hairs on his body are sharp and pointy; his spikes can go down, making it easy to touch him; super strength; little endurance; quick agility; super animal senses; great vision and intelligence. * Green Wolves: Green Beatdown Wolves with their own abilities. * Sky Wolves: There are only 20-30 of them and they have wings. * Speedies: Super fast Beatdown Wolves. * Naked Wolves: Beatdown Wolves without hair and fur. * Crimson Wolves: Red Beatdown Wolves with their own abilities. --Tyroguun 14:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:VX Super Force Category:Animals